


Realization and Revolution

by rainandasphalt



Category: Heisei Project
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, kyoukari is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Kyou helps Liz figure out something important.





	Realization and Revolution

“So did it work out with Akari?” Liz asked. She was referring to the confession Kyou had planned. He decided to tell Akari how he felt.

 

Kyou sighed. “Well, she doesn't return my love, but she said we can still be friends. She doesn't like boys.”

 

“Doesn't… like boys?” Liz asked, tilting her head and putting a finger to her cheek.

 

Kyou nodded. “Yeah, she said she only likes girls. That's okay, as long as we're still friends it's fine.”

 

“Girls can like girls? Romantically!?” Liz asked again, surprised.

 

“Yeah? I mean, I like guys as well as girls. Why, do you have a crush on a girl?” Kyou asked.

 

An image of bleach blonde hair and pink eyes flashed through Liz’s mind. “Uh, no! Wh-why would you think something silly like that?” Her voice was squeaky and high pitched all of a sudden.

 

Kyou chuckled. “Okay, Liz.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liz couldn't help but stare at Haku during one of her lectures.

 

“Psst, Lizard! Are you okay? You're kinda staring at Haku,” Fuyuto whispered.

 

“Wha-! I'm fine, Fuyu…” Liz replied under her breath. Fuyuto looked concerned, but didn't ask any more questions.

 

Kyou chuckled. Liz tore her eyes away from Haku just enough to notice him smirking. She sighed and returned to looking at Haku’s pretty face.

 

* * *

 

 

After the lecture was over, Kyou approached Liz. “You have a crush on Haku.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“No way! I don't!” Liz replied indignantly. Kyou rolled his eyes. Liz glared back at him and said, “Okay, let's pretend I do have a crush on Haku. I totally don't, but we can pretend. How would she even react to that?”

 

“I mean, I think she's pan?” Kyou shrugged. “Probably. She seems like it.”

 

Liz frowned. “How does one ‘seem’ pan?”

 

“It's just her personality, I can tell these kinds of things. Just like how you're so obviously a giant lesbian. It's like gaydar but fancier.”

 

“...Okay. Whatever. I'm not a lesbian.”

 

“You two would make such a cute couple! Go for it, Liz!” Kyou said, trying to be encouraging.

 

“I'm going to slap you,” Liz muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

After talking with Kyou, Liz resolved to find Haku and settle this. She was probably doing research in her office.

 

Liz knocked on the door, even though it was already slightly ajar. “Hey, Haku? Uh, there’s something I wanted to talk about with you.”

 

“Yes, Liz?” Haku asked, looking up from the desk.

 

Liz walked into the room anxiously. What was she gonna do now?

 

“So, um, I think you're pretty. Like, really pretty. And today Kyou said it's okay for girls to like girls and that helped me realize I have a crush on you. And uh, do you wanna go out with me some time?” The words tumbled out of Liz’s mouth.

 

Haku looked shocked for a second before replying, “Sure!”

 

“Ah, okay!” Liz said nervously. “I, uh, I'm gonna… go now…”

 

* * *

 

 

“How was it?” Kyou asked. Liz only made a squeaking sound in response.

 

Kyou patted her hand reassuringly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

They were silent for a few seconds before Liz squealed, “We're going on a date!”

 

“Oh, congrats! That's great, Liz!” Kyou smiled.

 

“Yeah… I'd say it's pretty great.”

 

Kyou chuckled. “You're such a huge lesbian.”

  
Liz giggled as well. “I suppose I can't deny that now,” she mumbled.


End file.
